gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aura Retro (Wales)/Programming
This is a list of programs broadcast by the Welsh network Aura Retro. Current programming Acquired from Jetix (U.S.) *Dragon Booster *Get Ed *Power Rangers Jungle Fury *Power Rangers Wild Force *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *Yin Yang Yo! Rotating series *2 Stupid Dogs *The 49ers *6teen *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Air *Air Gear *Alien *All Grown Up! *The Amazing Spiez! *A Miss Mallard Mystery *Angelo Rules *Animorphs *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo *Are You Afraid of the Dark? *A Series Of Unfortunate Events *As Told by Ginger *Astro Boy *Atomic Betty *A Treasure in My Garden *B-Daman Crossfire *The Banana Splits *Baka and Test *Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Being Ian *Ben 10 *Ben 10: Alien Force *Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Best Ed *Beyblade *Beyblade G-Revolution *Beyblade V-Force *Beyond Human *The Big Bang Theory *The Big O *Black Cat *Black Jack *Black Jack 21 *The Bob Clampett Show *Blaster's Universe *Bleach *Blue Dragon *Blue's Clues *Bomberman Jetters *Braceface *The Brak Show *The Brothers García *Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Captain Flamingo *Captain Star *Cardcaptors *Carl² *CatDog *CB Bears *ChalkZone *China, IL *Chowder *Clarissa Explains It All *Class of 3000 *Class of the Titans *Clone High *Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island *Code Geass *Code Lyoko *Code Monkeys *Codename: Kids Next Door *Cowboy Bebop *Crash & Bernstein *Crayon Shin-chan *Creepschool *Cybersix *Cyborg 009 *Daria *Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines *Dave the Barbarian *Death Note *Dennis the Menace *Destroy Build Destroy *Detective Conan *Detentionaire *Dexter's Laboratory *D.I.C.E. *Dilbert *Donkey Kong Country *Doodlez *Doraemon *Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball GT *Dragon Ball Z *Duck Dodgers *Duckman *Duel Masters *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Edgar & Ellen *El Tigre *Ewoks *Exchange Student Zero *Extreme Couponing *Eyeshield 21 *The Fairly OddParents (seasons 1-4 only) *Fangface *Five Nights at Freddy's *The Flintstones *Fish Police *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Freakazoid! *Freaky Stories *Fred the Caveman *Fullmetal Alchemist *Garfield and Friends *Ghost Stories *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Grossology *Groundling Marsh *Hamtaro *Harry Potter *Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! *Hey Arnold! *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Hikaru no Go *How It's Made *Inch High, Private Eye *Incredible Crew *Inspector Gadget *Inuyasha *Invader Zim *Jacob Two-Two *The Jetsons *Jing: King of Bandits *Johnny Bravo *Johnny Test *Kappa Mikey *Kenny the Shark *Ketchup: Cats Who Cook *Kiba *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil *Kid vs. Kat *Kim Possible *Krypto the Superdog *League of Super Evil *Legends of the Hidden Temple *MAD *MÄR *Madeline *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast *Marvelous Melmo *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse *Mega Man *Mega Man Star Force *MegaMan NT Warrior *Metal Evolution *Metalocalypse *Mirmo! *Monster House *My Babysitter's a Vampire *My Dad the Rock Star *My Life Me *Ned's Newt *Nick Arcade *Nickelodeon Guts *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *Onegai My Melody *Ouran High School Host Club *Outlaw Star *Ozzy & Drix *PB&J Otter *Pecola *Pelswick *Perfect Hair Forever *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop *Phineas and Ferb *The Pirates of Dark Water *Planet Sketch *Pokémon: Battle Frontier *Pokémon: Black & White *Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova *Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova and Beyond *Pokémon: Black & White: Rival Destinies *Pokémon: Indigo League *Pokémon: The Series: XY *Pokémon: The Series: XY Kalos Quest *Pokémon: The Series: XYZ *Pop-Up Video *The Powerpuff Girls *Powerpuff Girls Z *The Prince of Tennis *The Problem Solverz *The Raccoons *The Real Ghostbusters *Recess *The Ren & Stimpy Show *The Ripping Friends *Rocket Power *Rugrats *Rupert *Saint Seiya *Scan2Go *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979) *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1980) *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! *Scrapped Princess *Sealab 2021 *The Secret Saturdays *Shirt Tales *Shorts in a Bunch *Shugo Chara! *Shuriken School *Sidekick *The Simpsons *Skatoony *The Smurfs *Snorks *Sonic X *Soul Eater *Soul Eater Not! *South Park *Space Ghost Coast to Coast *Speed Buggy *Speed Racer: The Next Generation *Spider Riders *SpongeBob SquarePants *Stoked *Storage Wars *Street Fighter II V *Super Doll Licca-chan *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Tenkai Knights *That Metal Show *The Tick *Three Delivery *Thundarr the Barbarian *Tiny House Nation *ToonHeads *Total Drama *Transformers: Animated *Transformers: Armada *Transformers: Cybertron *Transformers: Energon *Trigun *Turbo Dogs *The Twilight Zone *Uchūsen Sagittarius *Ultimate Book of Spells *Underdog *Viewtiful Joe *The Vision of Escaflowne *Villainous *Wacky Races *Wait Till Your Father Gets Home *Wayside *What a Cartoon! *What I Like About You *What's New, Scooby-Doo? *What's with Andy? *Whose Line Is It Anyway? *Wizards of Waverly Place *The Wuzzles *Xcalibur *Yo-kai Watch *You Can't Do That on Television *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *Zatch Bell! *Zeke's Pad *Zixx *Zoids: Chaotic Century *Zoids: Fuzors *Zoids: Genesis *Zoids: New Century